Field of Invention
The present application relates to an automatic calibration method. More particularly, the present application relates to an automatic calibration method for a proximity sensor within an electronic apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Recently, many electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones) are equipped with touch screens. The touch screens serve as displayers for showing images or information and also as input interfaces for sensing touch events from user.
When an electronic device, such as the mobile phone, is hold adjacent to user's ear during a phone-call, the mobile phone will launch a power-saving function, such as to dim the screen down and also deactivate the touch-sensing function into a suspended mode. Switching the mobile phone into the suspended mode is able to reduce power consumption and avoid unexpected touch inputs. When the mobile phone is hold away from user's ear, the touch screen is lit up again and the user can manipulate via the touch screen at that time.
However, the touch screen fails to resume the active mode (e.g., lighting up and activating the touch-sensing function) as expected under some situations, each as the calibration of the proximity sensor of the mobile phone is failed during manufacturing, or there are some greases/dusts/stains blocking sensing area of the proximity sensor. It will be inconvenient if the touch screen fails to resume the active mode automatically.